


Tangled: Hazbin Hotel Edition

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [24]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Disney Parody, F/F, Humor, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: As a baby, Princess Charlie was kidnapped and locked in a tower by the evil Helsa Von Eldritch. Years later, Charlie dreams of seeing the outside world, so she and a thief named Vaggie have the adventure of a lifetime.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974124
Comments: 61
Kudos: 20





	1. When Will My Life Begin

This is the story of a girl named Charlotte, and it starts with the sun. Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell to the ground. A magic, golden flower grew from this drop of light. This flower had a magical power; the power to heal the sick and injured. 

Centuries passed, and a kingdom was made nearby. A kingdom that was ruled by a beloved king and queen. Queen Lilith was about to have a baby, but she wound up getting deathly ill. King Lucifer knew that the only way to save his wife would be with the magic golden flower, so he and his men set out to find it.

However, they didn’t know about Helsa Von Eldritch. She had been hoarding the sun’s gift for years, in order to keep herself young and beautiful. All she had to do was sing a song to it. Unfortunately for her, the king's guards found the flower. It was quickly uprooted, made into a brew, and given to Lilith.

Thanks to the magic of the flower, not only was Lilith healed, her new baby girl had beautiful, golden hair. And this baby was of course, Princess Charlie. To celebrate her birth, Lucifer and Lilith launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended. 

That night, Helsa snuck into the castle and walked over to the sleeping baby. “Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine…” she sang.

Charlie’s hair began glowing, and Helsa took out a pair of scissors. “Make the clock rever-,” she continued, as she snipped a lock of Charlie’s hair. To Helsa’s shock, the hair she had cut turned black and stopped glowing. As she started turning old again, she realized there was only one thing she could do. Lucifer and Lilith woke up to their daughter crying, and before they could stop her, Helsa disappeared with Charlie. 

The entire kingdom searched for the princess, but no one was able to find her. Helsa had brought Charlie to a tower deep in the woods, where no one would be able to find her. 

Six years later, Charlie’s hair continued to grow longer, since Helsa wouldn’t dare cut it again. She brushed the little girl’s hair as she sang. “Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine,” Charlie sang.

Helsa had found her new magic flower, and this time, she’d be sure to keep it hidden. “Why can’t I go outside?” Charlie asked.

“Because it’s dangerous out there. It’s filled with disgusting, selfish people. That’s why you have to stay here. Where it’s nice and safe and nothing ever happens. Got it?” Helsa asked.

“Yes, Mommy,” Charlie nodded.

However, the walls of that tower couldn’t hide everything. Each year, on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky. In hopes that one day, their lost princess would return. 

Charlie didn’t know what they were, or why they only appeared on her birthday, but she always stayed up to watch them. And she always hoped that maybe, just maybe, she’d be able to see them in person one day. 

—————————————————————-

By the time she was seventeen, Charlie’s hair had grown to be thirty feet long. The day before her eighteenth birthday, Charlie was playing hide and seek with her chameleons, Razzle and Dazzle. They hid on the window ledge and blended in with the flower pots, hoping Charlie wouldn’t see them. 

“Hmm…..well, I guess Razzle and Dazzle aren’t hiding out here,” Charlie said.

The lizards sighed with relief. Just then, Charlie used her hair to grab them by their tails. “Gotcha!” she exclaimed. She smiled before lowering them back onto the ledge. “That’s twenty two for me….why not twenty three out of forty five?” 

Dazzle nodded, but Razzle gave her a bored expression. “Okay then, what do you want to do?” Charlie asked.

Razzle used his tail to point outside. “Sorry, Razzle. You know we can’t. Besides, I really like it in here! Don’t you guys like it too?” Charlie asked.

Dazzle shrugged, while Razzle stuck out his tongue. “Aw, come on, guys! It isn’t that bad in there,” said Charlie. 

She picked up her chameleons and headed back inside to get started on her morning routine. 

“Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup  
Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15,” Charlie sang, as she finished up with her chores.

“And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?” she continued. Charlie did everything she mentioned in her song, then she realized a part of the wall she hadn’t painted yet. She smiled and decided to put a painting of the floating lights there.

“Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb  
Sew a dress!” sang Charlie. Once again, she did everything she listened, ending it by sewing matching dresses for Razzle and Dazzle. 

“And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more  
I'm sure there's room somewhere  
And then I'll brush and brush  
And brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been,” she added. 

“And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?” Charlie sang.

She walked over to the window and gazed outside. 

“And tomorrow night  
The lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year

What is it like  
Out there where they glow?  
Now that I'm older  
Mother might just  
Let me go,” she continued.

Charlie looked at her painting she had made of the lights in the sky. She added a figure of herself, watching them from the ground below. She just had to go see the lights. She could only hope that her mother would approve.


	2. Mother Knows Best

A trio of thieves, Vaggie, Vox, and Velvet, were climbing on the roof of the castle. Vaggie stopped for a moment to admire the view. “Wow...this is actually a nice view,” she said.

“Get your ass over here,” Vox whispered, after he and Velvet made an opening on the roof.

“Okay, fine. It’s just a really nice view. I kind of want a castle now,” Vaggie said. 

“If we pull this off, you can buy your own castle. Now get over here!” Vox yelled. Vaggie sighed and walked over to them.

Moments later, she was tied to a rope and being lowered through the hole. She was held above the glass case the princess’s crown was in, behind a group of guards who were none the wiser. 

Vaggie put the crown in her satchel, and one of the guards sneezed. “Bless you,” Vaggie said.

“Thanks,” the guard replied. It wasn’t until Vaggie was going back up did he realize what happened. “OH SHIT!”

Soon, Vaggie, Vox, and Velvet were running out of the kingdom. “We actually did it! Yes! Guys, this is a very big day!” Vaggie exclaimed.

Elsewhere, in her tower, Charlie was putting away her paints. “This is a very big day. I’m going to do it. I’m going to ask her,” she said, smiling at Razzle and Dazzle.

“CHARLIE!” shouted Helsa from outside. “LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!”

“Wish me luck,” Charlie said. She ran over to her window and saw Helsa standing on the ground. 

“Finally! I’m not getting any younger out here,” Helsa stated.

“Sorry, Mom!” Charlie replied. 

She lowered her hair, and Helsa grabbed a hold of it. Charlie pulled Helsa up and into the tower. “Hi, Mom!” Charlie smiled.

“Charlie, I have no idea how exhausted you must be after doing that every day,” Helsa said.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Charlie replied.

“Then I don’t know why the hell it takes you so long,” Helsa returned, before laughing. “Just kidding, Charlie.”

Charlie laughed awkwardly. “Okay, um...Mom? Tomorrow is a really importan-,” she began, before Helsa pulled her over to a mirror.

“Charlie, look in this mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, gorgeous bitch,” Helsa said. Charlie smiled, but her mother hadn’t finished. “Oh look! You’re here too!” exclaimed Helsa, as she started laughing again. “Just kidding. You really have to stop taking everything so seriously.”

“Uh...right. As I was saying, tomorrow is a very important day,” Charlie started.

“Charlie, sweetie, I’m kind of out of it right now. Sing to me first, then we’ll talk,” Helsa said.

“Okay!” Charlie nodded. She quickly set up her stool and Helsa’s chair, then passed Helsa the brush. As Helsa started brushing Charlie’s hair, she sang faster than she ever had before. “Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine,” she sang.

“Slow down!” Helsa yelled, as she struggled to brush as Charlie sang. 

“Heal what has been hurt, change the fates’ design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine,” Charlie finished.

Helsa turned younger, like she always did when Charlie sang, but she glared at her. “What the fuck was that about?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, Mom. Tomorrow is just a really big day and I’m really excited, so I’ll just say it. It’s my birthday!” Charlie smiled.

“No, sweetie. Your birthday was last year,” Helsa returned.

“That’s the funny thing about birthdays. They’re sort of an….annual thing,” Charlie said. “Mom, I’m turning eighteen. And what I want for this birthday….well, I’ve wanted it for a few birthdays…,” she muttered

“Charlie, quit it with the mumbling. I can’t stand when you do that. It’s annoying as hell,” Helsa said. “Just kidding! You’re so cute. I love you,” she smiled, before booping Charlie on the nose.

Charlie looked over at Razzle and Dazzle, who motioned for her to keep going. “I want to see the floating lights!” she exclaimed. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Helsa asked.

“Well, I mean...I was hoping you could take me to see the floating lights. You know, we could go together,” explained Charlie, as she showed Helsa the painting she made.

“You mean the stars?” Helsa smirked.

“They aren’t stars. I’ve charted stars, and they’re always constant. But these appear on my birthday. Only on my birthday every year. And sometimes I just feel like….like they were meant for me,” Charlie said. “I need to see them in person. I need to know what they are.”

“You want to go outside?” Helsa asked, as she shut the window. “That’s fucking crazy.”

“Look at you, as fragile as a flower  
Still a little sapling, just a sprout  
You know why we stay up in this tower,” Helsa sang.

“I know but…” Charlie started.

“That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear  
Guess I always knew this day was coming  
Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
Soon, but not yet,” Helsa continued,

“But-,” Charlie interjected.

“Zip it  
Trust me, pet  
Mother knows best!” Helsa sang. She shut another window, leaving them in complete darkness. 

“Mother knows best  
Listen to your mother  
It's a scary world out there

Mother knows best  
One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear!” she added.

“Ruffians, thugs  
Poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes  
The plague,” Helsa sang.

“No!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Yes!” Helsa nodded.

“But-,” Charlie said.

“Also large bugs  
Men with pointy teeth, and  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!

Mother's right here  
Mother will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest.

Skip the drama  
Stay with mama  
Mother knows best!” Helsa sang. Charlie attempted to light a few candles, but Helsa would put them out as soon as she did.

“Mother knows best  
Take it from your mumsy  
On your own, you won't survive.

Sloppy, underdressed  
Immature, clumsy  
Please, they'll eat you up alive!

Gullible, naÎve  
Positively grubby  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague

Plus, I believe  
Gettin' kinda chubby  
I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you!

Mother understands  
Mother's here to help you  
All I have is one request!” Helsa sang. Charlie ran over to Helsa, and the two hugged each other. Helsa smiled as she stroked Charlie’s long, blonde hair.

“Charlie?” Helsa asked.

“Yeah?” Charlie asked.

“I better never hear you ask to leave this tower again,” Helsa stated.

Charlie’s face fell, but she nodded. “I won’t,” she said.

“I love you so much, sweetie,” Helsa smiled. 

“I love you more,” Charlie replied.

“I love you most,” Helsa said.

“Don't forget it  
You'll regret it  
Mother knows best,” she finished.

Moments later, Charlie used her hair to lower Helsa out the window. “I’ll see you later, my flower!” Helsa exclaimed.

“I’ll be here,” Charlie said. She sighed and gazed out of the window. She was never going outside.


	3. Finding the Tower

Vaggie, Vox, and Velvet were running through the woods. Velvet stopped by their wanted posters and started to laugh. “What’s so funny?” Vaggie asked.

“They keep screwing up your nose!” Velvet giggled, as she showed Vaggie the poster. Sure enough, Vaggie’s nose was completely wrong.

“I swear they’re doing this on purpose,” said Vaggie.

“Can you fucking focus?” Vox asked.

Just then the group noticed the palace guards approaching on their horses. Vaggie stuffed her wanted poster in her satchel, and the group ran away. They stopped when they spotted a large wall of rock in their path. “Okay, if you give me a boost, I’ll pull you up,” Vaggie said.

“Give us the satchel first,” Vox returned.

“You really don’t trust me? After all we’ve been through?” Vaggie asked. The two of them glared at her, anamused. “Fine,” she said, as she passed Velvet the satchel.

Soon, Velvet stood on Vox’s shoulders, and Vaggie climbed off the two of them and reached the top of the ledge. “Are you gonna help us up or what?” Velvet asked.

“I can’t. My hands are full,” Vaggie smiled, as she showed them the satchel. 

Vaggie rushed off, leaving Vox and Velvet to wonder how she stole it off of them in the first place. “BITCH!” Velvet shouted.

Vaggie started to run through the forest, but the guards on horseback quickly caught up to her. “Get that satchel at any costs!” shouted Alastor, the captain of the guard.

His horse, Husk, seemed to neigh something similar to the other horses. The guards started shooting at Vaggie with her crossbows, but they never hit. Eventually, the other guards fell behind, but Alastor and Husk were still right on Vaggie’s tail. 

“We’ve got her now, Husker!” Alastor exclaimed.

Thinking quickly, Vaggie grabbed a vine hanging from a tree. She swung around, knocked Alastor off of Husk, and she sat on the horse instead. “Let’s go!” Vaggie yelled.

Husk stopped in his tracks. “Come on! Let’s go!” Vaggie repeated. Husk noticed her satchel, and immediately tried to get it. “No,” she stated, but he kept trying to get it. “Cut it out!”

Husk managed to grab the satchel, and Vaggie tried to pull it away. The two did this for a while longer, until they accidentally flung the satchel away. It landed on a low hanging branch off the side of a cliff. 

Vaggie jumped off the horse and ran to get it, with Husk following close behind. Vaggie crawled across the branch. Husk stepped on it in an attempt to stop her, but Vaggie grabbed the satchel. “Yes!” she exclaimed.

Just then, the two of them heard something breaking. The branch they were on snapped, and the pair fell to the ground. Vaggie got up before Husk, so she ran to hide herself behind a wall of vines. Husk got up, and just as Vaggie hoped, he walked right past her hiding spot. 

Vaggie sighed with relief, then she spotted something. It was a tower. She figured it could make a good hiding place, so she walked over to it. She found that there were no doors, and there was only a small window near the top. She grabbed two arrows out of her satchel and started to climb by sticking them in the side of the tower. Once she made it inside, she shut the window.

Vaggie opened her satchel. Thankfully, the crown was still there. “Finally,” she smiled.

Just then, Charlie snuck up behind Vaggie and hit her with a frying pan, knocking her out. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” the blonde muttered. 

She cautiously walked over to the unconscious thief, holding her frying pan out just in case. Razzle and Dazzle watched from a safe distance, both curious to see what would happen next. Charlie brushed Vaggie’s hair out of her face, in order to get a better look at her features. She stared at her curiously. Vaggie’s eyes fluttered open, so Charlie knocked her out again. 

She decided to stuff Vaggie in the closet and put a chair in front of the door. “Okay, okay. I have a person in my closet….” Charlie said nervously. At that moment, the realization dawned on her. She did something by herself. “I’ve got a person in my closet! Yes! Too weak to handle myself out there, Mom? Well, you can talk to my fucking frying pan,” she said, before accidentally hitting herself in the head with it.

Charlie noticed Vaggie’s satchel lying on the floor. She saw the crown perking out of it, so she picked it up to get a better look. She had no idea what it even was. She slid it on her arm, assuming it was a bracelet, but it was too big. Finally, she looked in her mirror, and got the idea to put it on her head. As he studied her reflection, she felt a strange feeling in her chest, but she had no idea how to describe it.

“CHARLIE!” Helsa shouted from outside.

Charlie quickly put the crown and satchel into a pot, then ran over to the window. “I’m here!” she called, as she lowered her hair out the window. 

“I have a surprise for you!” Helsa yelled, as she grabbed onto the hair. 

“I do too!” Charlie replied, pulling Helsa up.

“I bet my surprise is bigger!” smiled Helsa.

“I kind of doubt it…” Charlie whispered, as she looked towards her closet.

Charlie finished pulling Helsa up, and she stepped inside. “I got some apples. I’m making apple pie with dinner! You’re favorite. Surprise!” Helsa exclaimed.

“Mom, I have something super important to tell you,” Charlie said.

“Flower, you know I hate leaving after a fight. Especially when I didn’t do a damn thing wrong,” Helsa said.

“It’s okay! I was thinking about what you told me,” Charlie replied.

“Are you still talking about those fucking stars?” Helsa asked.

“The floating lights,” Charlie corrected. “And yes, but I’m leading up to it.” 

“I thought we dropped that little issue, Charlie,” Helsa stated. 

“I know, Mom. But I’m just saying, you think I’m not strong enough to take care of myself…” Charlie began, as she walked towards her closet.

“Oh, sweetie, I know you aren’t strong enough to handle yourself,” Helsa replied.

“I know, but…” Charlie started.

“Charlie, we aren’t talking about this anymore,” Helsa said.

“Please? Just listen?” Charlie asked.

“No! Just shut up! You are not leaving this fucking tower, now shut up!” Helsa shouted. Charlie looked completely heartbroken. Helsa sighed. “Great, now I’m the bad guy,” she said.

Charlie paused for a moment. She looked at her mural on the wall, then back at her closet, and she got an idea. “Mom, all I wanted to say was that I know what I want for my birthday,” she said.

“What? What do you want?” Helsa asked.

“New paint. The kind made from the white shells you brought me once,” Charlie answered.

“Sweetie, that’s like a three day long trip,” Helsa said.

“I just thought that it was a better idea than the...stars,” replied Charlie.

Helsa walked over to her. “You’re sure you’ll be alright by yourself?” she asked.

“I know I’ll be safe as long as I’m here,” Charlie smiled, before she gave Helsa a hug.

Helsa got a basket of food for the trip, then was lowered out the window. “I’ll be back in three days! Love you!” she called.

“I love you more!” Charlie replied.

“I love you most!” Helsa finished, before she walked away.

As soon as her mother was out of sight, Charlie rushed over to the closet. She moved her chair out from in front of the door, then she cautiously opened it.


	4. Charlie Meets Vaggie

When Vaggie finally came to, she realized she was in a chair. She was tied up in blonde hair, and she saw that same hair all around the room. “What the hell?” she muttered.

“Struggling is pointless!” shouted a voice in the shadows.

“What?” Vaggie asked, as she looked around in confusion.

“I know why you’re here! And I’m not afraid of you!” the voice added.

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about!” Vaggie returned. 

Charlie gathered her courage, then she stepped into the light, frying pan in hand. “Who are you? And how did you find me?” she asked. 

Vaggie couldn’t speak; she was in the middle of having a massive lesbian panic. 

“Who are you, and how did you find me?” Charlie repeated.

“Alright, alright. I uh….I don’t know who you are. And I really don’t know how I wound up here. But um….hi,” Vaggie said, giving Charlie a smile. “I’m Vaggie.”

“Okay….erm….who else knows where I am, Vaggie?” Charlie asked, pointing her frying pan at her. 

“First off, what’s your name?” Vaggie asked. 

“Charlie,” she answered.

“Alright, Charlie. I was being chased through the forest. I came across your tower and...wait a minute. Wait….where is my satchel?” Vaggie asked. She looked around, but the bag was nowhere to be seen. 

“I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it,” Charlie replied, with a smug smile. 

Vaggie looked around, and she noticed the pot. “It's in the pot, isn't it?” she asked. Charlie promptly knocked her out again. 

Vaggie woke up when Razzle and Dazzle stuck their tongues in her ears. “Hey! Don’t do that!” she shouted, scaring them off. 

“Okay, NOW it's hidden where you'll never find it. So, what do you want, with my hair? Are you going to cut it? Sell it?” Charlie asked. 

“No. Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it. Literally,” replied Vaggie.

“Wait, you don't want my hair?” Charlie asked.

“That’s a weird question. Look, I was being chased by some bastards, then I saw a tower, so I climbed it, that’s it. I swear, I didn’t even know you were here,” Vaggie explained.

“You're telling the truth?” Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes!” Vaggie answered.

“Give me a minute,” Charlie said, before she turned to her pet chameleons. “What do you think?” she whispered. The pair of lizards nodded. “You’re right. I need someone to take me, and I think she's telling the truth, too. Besides, I don’t have much of a choice,” she said, before looking back at Vaggie.

“Okay...Vaggie. Can I offer you a deal?” Charlie asked.

“What kind of deal?” Vaggie asked. 

“I have to show you something first,” Charlie replied. She turned Vaggie’s chair toward her painting of the lanterns. “Do you know what these are?”

“You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?” Vaggie asked. 

“Lanterns! I knew that they weren't stars! Okay, so tomorrow night they will light the night sky, with these lanterns. Could you please….take me there? You just have to bring me to see the lanterns, and bring me back here. Then I can give you back your satchel! What do you say?” Charlie asked. 

“I’m really sorry, but I can’t do that. The kingdom and I aren’t really on good terms at the moment. So I can’t exactly take you there,” Vaggie replied. 

“Something brought you here, Vaggie. Call it what you will, fate, destiny-,” Charlie began. 

“A horse,” Vaggie stated. 

“But I decided to trust you,” Charlie continued.

“Which is totally your call,” Vaggie replied. 

“But trust me when I tell you this. You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick. But without my help, you will never find your satchel,” Charlie stated. 

“Okay, just let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and then you'll give me back my satchel?” Vaggie asked.

“I promise. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise. No matter what,” Charlie said. 

“Are you sure that this is what you really want? There’s tons of other things I can do for you,” Vaggie said.

“This is my dream. I’ve wanted to do this my whole life. Pretty please?” Charlie asked.

Vaggie sighed. “Okay, I'll take you to see the lanterns,” she said. 

“Yay!” Charlie exclaimed, before hugging Vaggie. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“It’s...it’s no big deal,” Vaggie replied.

“Okay, let's go!” Charlie smiled. She walked off, but since Vaggie was still tied up in hair, her chair fell over. “Oops. Sorry,” she said.

“Ow….” Vaggie muttered.

Soon, the two of them were leaving the tower. Vaggie started going down first, using her arrows again. “Just come on whenever you’re ready!” she shouted.

Charlie had her hair looped around the latch she’d use when she would bring Helsa in. Razzle and Dazzle were on her shoulders, tied in locks of Charlie’s hair to be sure they stayed on. Charlie nervously looked out the window.

“Look at the world, so close and I'm halfway to it  
Look at it all, so big, do I even dare?  
Look at me, there at last, I just have to do it

Should I?  
No  
Here I go,” she sang.

Charlie jumped out of the window and swung out of the tower. She stopped just before touching the ground, and she cautiously put her foot down. She stood on the ground, in disbelief that she was really doing this.

“Just smell the grass, the dirt, just like I dreamed they'd be  
Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me  
For like the first time ever, I'm completely free

I could go running and racing and dancing and chasing  
And leaping and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding  
And splashing and reeling and finally feeling  
That's when my life begins!” she sang.


	5. I’ve Got a Dream

“I can’t believe I did this. I can’t believe I did this!” Charlie exclaimed, as she looked at the forest around her. “Oh shit...Mom would be pissed.

As Charlie and Vaggie walked through the forest, Charlie continued to have her own inner turmoil. 

“I mean...it’s alright. What she doesn’t know won’t kill her.”

“Oh my gosh….this’d kill her.”

“THIS IS SO FUN!”

“I am the world’s worst daughter. I have to go back.”

“I am never going back!”

“I’m such a piece of shit.”

“BEST DAY EVER!”

Eventually, Charlie stopped talking to herself and sat by a rock. She cried softly, and Vaggie walked over to her. “Hey….are you okay? You kind of seem at war with yourself,” she said.

“What?” Charlie asked, wiping her eyes. 

“It just sounds like you have an overprotective mother, and you really shouldn’t be out here. I mean...that’s serious stuff,” Vaggie explained. “But hey, a little bit of rebellion and adventure is good every once and a while.”

“Really?” Charlie asked. 

“I know so. Trust me, you’re overthinking this. Granted, I’ve never met your mom, so I have no idea how she’d feel about this. But she can’t possibly react TOO badly. It’s not like it’s going to crush her soul or anything,” Vaggie replied.

“Crush her soul? Oh my gosh….she would be heartbroken if she knew I was out here,” Charlie said.

“Do you want to go back to your tower? We could call the whole deal off. I can get back my satchel, and you’ll still have a good relationship with your mom,” Vaggie said.

“No! No. I’ve got to see those lanterns. This is my only chance,” Charlie replied. Just then, she heard rustling from a nearby bush. She quickly held out her frying pan. “WHAT IS THAT? Ruffians? Thugs? They’ve come for me!” she shouted, as she hid behind Vaggie.

A bunny jumped out from behind the bush. “Careful. It can probably smell fear,” Vaggie deadpanned.

“Sorry,” Charlie said, as she chuckled nervously. “Guess I’m just a little...on edge.”

“It’s okay. I guess we should just avoid ruffians and thugs,” Vaggie replied. She got an idea. “Are you hungry? I know somewhere we can stop for lunch.”

“Oh! Where?” Charlie asked.

“Just a nice little tavern not too far from here. Come on, you’ll know it when you smell it,” Vaggie smiled. She began to lead Charlie and the lizards there. Vaggie felt bad about taking Charlie here, but the sooner she got her back to the tower, the better.

Meanwhile, Husk was still searching for Vaggie. He heard someone coming, so he got ready to strike. Unfortunately for him, it was just Helsa. “A palace horse,” she said, looking him over. “Oh shit...where’s your rider?” she whispered. “Charlie! Charlotte!” she shouted. Husk watched in confusion as Helsa ran away. 

She headed back to the tower. “Charlie! Let down your hair! CHARLIE!” she shouted. When she got no response, Helsa ran to a secret entrance in the back of the tower. She searched the place, but Charlie was nowhere to be found.

Helsa noticed a loose floorboard. She pulled it up, and found a satchel inside. Her eyes widened when she saw Charlie’s crown inside of it. Next, she found Vaggie’s wanted poster in the bag. Helsa immediately grabbed a knife, the satchel, and headed back outside. 

Back in the forest, Charlie and Vaggie were still wandering around. “Oh! There it is! The Snuggly Duckling. It’s a cute place. Perfect for you,” Vaggie said, motioning to the building.

“Well, I do like ducklings,” Charlie smiled.

“Great,” Vaggie replied.

They walked over to the building, and Vaggie threw open the door. “Excuse me! We need your finest table,” she said.

Charlie looked around the tavern and gasped in horror. The building was filled with vikings and thugs. She held out her frying pan for protection. 

“Do you smell that? I think it’s part man smell, and the other part is really bad man smell. But it mostly just smells like the color brown. What do you think?” Vaggie asked.

Charlie gasped when she felt someone grab her hair. She turned and saw a short thug, Blitzo holding it. “Damn….that’s a lot of hair,” he said.

“She’s growing it out. Is that blood on your face? That’s a lot of blood!” Vaggie exclaimed. She noticed that Charlie seemed absolutely terrified. “You don’t look so good. Want to head back to your tower? I’ll understand if you do.”

Before Charlie could answer, one thug, Crymini, held up one of Vaggie’s wanted posters. “Is this you?” she asked.

Vaggie looked it over and saw that her nose looked even worse than it did before. “Now they’re just being mean,” she said.

“Damn straight it’s her,” smirked one of them, named Angel. “Molls! Go find some guards,” he stated. Molly nodded and ran off. “That reward money is just what I need.”

“Hey! I could use the money too!” a thug named Katie shouted, as she grabbed Vaggie by the arm.

“Fuck off! I need it more!” yelled Crymini, as she grabbed Vaggie’s other arm. 

Soon, the thugs are fighting over who would turn Vaggie in. “We can work this out! Ow! Quit pulling!” Vaggie shouted.

“Let her go!” Charlie yelled, as she tried to hit them with her frying pan.

When she realized her frying pan wasn’t doing anything, Charlie swung her hair around a beam. She slammed it onto Angel’s head, causing everyone to stop. “Put her down!” Charlie shouted, as they all turned to her.

“Okay, I don’t know where I am, and I need her to take me to see the lanterns. I’ve been dreaming about them my whole life! Please! Haven’t any of you ever had a dream?” Charlie asked. 

Angel started walking towards her, and Charlie was sure he was about to kill her. “Yeah, I had a dream once,” he said. Angel threw a knife towards Collin, an accordian player, and he immediately started to play. 

“I'm fucked up, mean and scary  
My sneer could curdle dairy  
And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest  
But despite my many crimes  
And that I should be doing time  
I always hoped to be a concert pianist,” Angel sang, before he sat at the piano and started to play.

“Can't ya see me on the stage performin' Mozart?  
Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam?  
Sure, I'd rather be called deadly  
For my killer show-tune medley  
Thank you!  
'Cause way down deep inside  
I got a dream!” he continued.

“He's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!” the others sang.

“See, I ain't as cruel and heartless as I seem!  
Though I do like breaking femurs  
You can count me with the dreamers  
Like everybody else  
I got a dream!” Angel sang.

“La la la la la la la la la la la la!” the thugs sang, as a man named Moxxie stepped up.

“I've got freckles, marks, and bruises  
Plus something here that oozes  
And let's not even mention my complexion  
Despite my ‘savoir faire’  
And my premature white hair  
I really want to make a love connection,” he sang.

“Can't you see me with my perfect special someone?  
Rowing in a rowboat down the stream?  
Though I'm a strange and awkward blighter  
I'm a lover, not a fighter  
'Cause way down deep inside  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream!” Moxxie continued.

“He's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!” the crowd sang. 

“And I hope one day romance will reign supreme!  
Though my face leaves people screaming  
There's a child behind it, dreaming  
Like everybody else  
I've got a dream!” sang Moxxie. 

Just outside, Helsa began walking up to the tavern.

“Tom would like to quit and be a florist  
Nifty does interior design  
Baxter is a mime  
Blitzo's cupcakes are sublime  
Katie knits  
Stolas sews  
Niss does little puppet shows!” the thugs sang.

“And Crymini collects ceramic unicorns!” Angel added, before he turned his attention to Vaggie.

“What about ya?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, me?” Vaggie asked.

“What’s your dream?” Moxxie asked.

“No, no, no, no. Sorry guys, I don’t sing,” Vaggie replied, before the group pointed their knives at her.

“I’ve got lots of dreams, I do!  
I’m just not as vocal as you.  
Just try and picture someplace warm and sunny  
On an island that I own  
Relaxed and rested and alone  
Surrounded by enormous piles of money!” Vaggie sang. 

“I've got a dream!” Charlie sang.

“She's got a dream!” the others sang.

“I've got a dream!  
I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!” Charlie continued, since she didn’t notice Helsa watching through the window.

“And with every passing hour  
I'm so glad I left my tower  
Like all you lovely folks  
I've got a dream!” she sang.

“She's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!  
They've got a dream!  
We've got a dream!

So our diff'rences ain't  
Really that extreme!  
We're one big team!

Call us brutal  
Sick  
Sadistic  
And grotesquely optimistic  
'Cause way down deep inside  
We've got a dream!

I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!

Whoo whoo whoo whoo!

Yes, way down deep inside  
I've got a dream!” everyone finished. 

As they did, Molly swung open the door. “I found the guards!” she smiled.

Vaggie grabbed Charlie, and they quickly hid behind the counter. Alastor and the other guards stepped inside. 

“Now...where is Vaggie? We will find her. We’ll destroy the place if we have to!” he yelled. More guards walked in, along with Vox and Velvet in cuffs. 

Angel tapped Vaggie on the shoulder. He led her and Vaggie to a secret passage. “Go. Live ya dream,” he said.

“I will,” Vaggie nodded.

“Ya dream sucks. I was talking to her,” Angel returned. 

“Thanks for your help,” Charlie smiled, before she and Vaggie headed into the tunnel.

Meanwhile, Crymini was with the guards. “I think this is the guy you’re looking for,” she said, as she pulled over a man named Pentious.

“Oh yes! You got me,” Pentious nodded. 

“Al! There’s no sign of Vaggie,” said Mimzy, one of the guards.

At that moment, Husk burst through the door. “Husker,” Alastor said. 

Husk sniffed along the floor, and he headed towards the counter. “What’s he doing?” Mimzy asked.

“Quiet! He’s at work,” Alastor whispered. 

Husk pushed a lever, opening the secret passage. “A passage! Excellent work, Husker! Come along, everyone! Cletus, you watch Vox and Velvet. Be certain they don’t get away,” Alastor said.

He and the other guards went through the passage. Vox and Velvet promptly knocked Cletus out and used his spear to cut their handcuffs. “Let’s go get our crown,” Vox stated. 

As they all went through the tunnel, Pentious headed outside, where Helsa was still watching. “Oh! Hello, miss. You look lovely,” he smiled.

“Awww, thank you,” Helsa said, before she pulled her knife out. “Where the hell does that tunnel let out?” she growled.

“Knife…” Pentious nervously said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to put this out here, but it’s a Hazbin Hotel I Have A Dream parody I found! I took a little bit of inspiration from it, mostly with Vaggie’s lyrics. Anyways, here it is if you guys are curious!
> 
> https://youtu.be/kn12k-k80-Y


	6. The Chase

Vaggie and Charlie walked down the tunnel, as Vaggie carried a lantern. “You know, I didn’t know you had that in you back there. It was pretty impressive,” Vaggie said.

“Thanks!” Charlie smiled. “So Vaggie, where are you from?”

“I don’t want to get into all that right now. Why don’t you tell me more about yourself? Can I ask about your hair?” Vaggie asked.

“Um….nope,” replied Charlie.

“Your mom?” Vaggie asked.

“No,” Charlie answered.

“I honestly don’t want to ask about your frogs,” Vaggie added.

“They’re chameleons,” Charlie corrected.

“Ah, okay. I guess my real question is….if you want to see the lanterns this badly, why haven’t you gone before?” Vaggie asked.

“Um….well, it’s kind of a funny story,” Charlie said. As she said that, the ground of the cave began shaking. “Vaggie?” she asked.

The two turned and noticed the guards running towards them. “Run!” Vaggie yelled. Charlie gathered up her hair, and the two of them started running. They came out of the tunnel, and found themselves on a ledge over a cliff. 

Charlie spotted Vox and Velvet in the distance. “Who are they?” she asked.

“They don’t like me,” Vaggie answered, as the guards ran out of the tunnel.

“Who’re they?” Charlie repeated, pointing at them.

“They don’t like me either,” Vaggie replied.

Husk ran out after the guards. “Who’s that?” Charlie asked.

“Let’s just assume that everyone here fucking hates me!” Vaggie exclaimed.

“Take this,” Charlie said. She passed Vaggie the frying pan, then looped her hair around a beam hanging over the cliff. She used her hair to swing to the other side of the canyon. 

“I’ve been waiting ages for this…” Alastor smiled, as he and the other guards walked towards Vaggie. 

Vaggie looked down at the frying pan in her hand, and she immediately used it to hit the guards in their faces, knocking them out. “I have got to get one of these!” she exclaimed. 

Husk headed over to her, holding a sword in his mouth. The two of them began fighting, with Vaggie using the frying pan to block the horse’s sword. “This is the weirdest shit I’ve ever done!” she exclaimed. 

Husk used his sword to knock Vaggie’s frying pan away, and they watched as it fell off the cliff. “Uh...best two out of three?” Vaggie asked. Husk pointed his sword towards her. 

“Vaggie!” Charlie called. She looped her hair around Vaggie’s hand, and Vaggie started to swing to the other side of the canyon. 

Vaggie looked at Vox and Velvet below. “Ha! You two look-,” she began, before slamming into a wall. “Ridiculous.” 

On the opposite ledge of the canyon, Husk kicked a beam, causing the dam to break. Water began filling the canyon. Vaggie and Charlie swung to the ground to make their escape. They ran into a cave, and the exit was blocked by falling rocks.

Water continued filling the cave through cracks in the rocks. Charlie and Vaggie tried to get higher ground, but they were trapped. Vaggie went under the quickly rising water to try finding a way out, but she wound up cutting her hand. She swam back up to Charlie and gasped for air. “It’s useless. I can’t see shit,” she said. 

Charlie quickly dove under, but she couldn’t see anything either. She swam back up to catch her breath. “This is all my fault,” she said. “Mom was right. I shouldn’t have left. I’m so, so sorry, Vaggie,” she continued, as her eyes began to water. 

“This isn’t your fault. You had no idea this would happen. I should have told you about all the people who were after me,” Vaggie said, before she sighed. “If only we had a lantern or something.” 

That gave Charlie an idea. “I’ve got it! Okay, this will sound weird, but just go with it, okay?” she asked.

“....okay,” Vaggie replied.

“ Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine…,” Charlie began. She was unable to finish since the water covered her and Vaggie’s faces.

Charlie’s hair began to glow. Vaggie gasped, despite water getting in her mouth. Using the light of Charlie’s hair, they found a spot of the cave where the rocks were loose. They swam down to it and moved the rocks out of the way. 

Charlie and Vaggie escaped the cave and wound up in the river on the other side. They climbed out of the water, and Charlie grabbed her frying pan when she saw it floating nearby. “We made it!” she exclaimed.

“Holy shit, your hair glows,” Vaggie said.

“We’re alive!” Charlie cheered.

Vaggie looked down at Razzle and Dazzle. “WHY DOES HER HAIR GLOW?” she yelled.

“Vaggie!” Charlie called. “It doesn’t just glow,” she said.

Vaggie noticed the smiles on Razzle and Dazzle’s faces. “Why the fuck are they smiling at me?” she asked.

Meanwhile, Helsa was in the woods, standing near the spot Pentious said the tunnel let out. She heard someone coming, but before striking, she decided to see who it was. Vox and Velvet walked by, soaking wet and coughing. 

“I am going to kill that bitch!” Vox shouted.

“All we have to do is get the crown back from Vaggie, then we can kill her. Piece of cake,” Velvet smiled.

“Quit smiling like that or I’m killing you next,” Vox stated.

“Hey there,” Helsa smirked, as she stepped out of the shadows. “I think I have something that belongs to you,” she continued, as she held up Vaggie’s satchel.

Vox and Velvet immediately drew their swords. “Cute. But you don’t have to be like that,” Helsa said, before she threw the satchel towards them. Vox checked inside, and sure enough, the crown was in there. 

“Okay, if that’s all you want, I guess I’ll see you later. I was going to offer you something worth like, a thousand crowns. Oh well, too bad, so sad. Enjoy your crown,” Helsa smiled.

She turned away, but Vox stopped her. “What’s your offer?” he asked.

“Revenge on Vaggie,” Helsa replied, as she held up the girl’s wanted poster.

Vox and Velvet smiled at one another, then looked back at Helsa. “We're listening,” Velvet said.


	7. Charlie Knows Best

That night, Charlie and Vaggie sat by a campfire they made. Charlie was wrapping her hair around Vaggie’s hand. “Could you...explain what’s going on?” Vaggie asked.

“Um….it’s better to just show you. Promise not to freak out, okay?” Charlie asked. 

Vaggie didn’t know what to say, so she nodded. Charlie took a deep breath and began singing.

“Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine,” she began.

Vaggie watched as Charlie’s hair began to glow, and Razzle and Dazzle smiled up at her.

“Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine,” Charlie finished.

Vaggie unwrapped her hand, and she nearly screamed when she saw that her hand was completely healed. “Please don’t freak out!” Charlie exclaimed.

Vaggie nodded and tried to calm down. “Who? Me? No! No, I’m not freaking out. I’m just very interested in your hair and its magic. Uh...how long has your hair been doing that, exactly?” she asked. 

“Forever, I guess,” Charlie answered. “Mom told me that when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But once it’s cut, it turns black and loses its power,” she explained, before showing Vaggie the short lock of black hair near her ear.

“A gift like mine has to be protected. That’s why my mom never-well, that’s why I never left,” finished Charlie.

“You never left that tower?” Vaggie asked.

“No,” Charlie answered.

“But you still want to go back?” Vaggie asked.

“No….yes. It’s complicated,” Charlie sighed, as she buried her head in her hands. Razzle and Dazzle scurried over, in an attempt to comfort her.

After a moment, Charlie lifted her head and looked at Vaggie. “So, what’s your story?” she asked.

“You don’t want to know,” Vaggie replied.

“Please?” Charlie asked, giving her pleading eyes.

“Okay, okay. I was an orphan. And every night, I would read this book to the younger kids. ‘The Tales of Monica Franco’. She could go anywhere, do anything, and she was actually good at romance,” Vaggie explained. 

“Was she a thief too?” Charlie asked.

“No. She was the richest woman in the world. She could afford anything she ever wanted. She had friends, she had a family. To a kid with nothing, it all sounded amazing. Ever since I was a kid, I just wanted to….I just wanted to have what she had,” she finished. “You can’t tell anyone about this, by the way. I’ve sort of got a reputation for myself.”

“Who am I going to tell? My chameleons?” Charlie teased. The two of them laughed, then they smiled at one another.

“I uh….I should probably get some more fire wood,” Vaggie said, before she stood up. She began to walk off.

“Hey Vaggie?” Charlie asked, causing her to turn around. “Thanks for….listening. I’ve never really had anybody to talk to before.”

Vaggie blushed softly, then she smiled. “You’re welcome,” she said, before walking away.

Charlie smiled to herself. “Holy shit! I thought she’d never leave!” exclaimed a voice. 

Charlie gasped as Helsa stepped out from the shadows. “Mom?” she asked.

“Hey, sweetie,” Helsa smiled, before she gave Charlie a hug. 

“How did…..how did you find me?” Charlie asked.

“It was super easy. I just listened for the sound of complete fucking betrayal and followed it,” Helsa replied.

“Mom, I’m really sorry. I just-,” Charlie began.

“We’re going home, Charlie,” Helsa stated, as she grabbed Charlie by the wrist.

“Mom, you don’t understand. I went on the most amazing adventure! I’ve seen and learned so much. And I….I met someone,” smiled Charlie.

“Yeah, the wanted thief. I’m so proud. C’mon, Charlie,” Helsa said, as she began dragging her away.

“Mom, wait!” Charlie exclaimed, as she freed her hand from Helsa’s grasp. “I think she likes me.”

“Likes you? Charlie, you have got to be kidding me,” Helsa laughed.

“But Mom-,” Charlie started.

“This is why you never should have left,” Helsa continued.

“Dear, this whole romance that you've invented  
Just proves you're too naive to be here  
Why would she like you? Come on now, really?  
Look at you, you think that she's impressed?  
Don't be a dummy  
Come with mummy  
Mother-,” Helsa began.

“No!” Charlie shouted.

“No?” Helsa repeated. “Okay, if that’s how you want to be….”

“So, Charlie knows best  
Cause Charlie's so mature now  
Such a clever grown-up bitch  
Cause Charlie knows best  
Fine, if you're so sure now  
Go ahead, then give her this!” Helsa sang, as she held out Vaggie’s satchel.

“How did you…?” Charlie started.

“This is why she's here!  
Don't let her deceive you!  
Give it to her, watch, you'll see!” Helsa continued, as she tossed the crown to Charlie.

“I will!” Charlie yelled.

“Trust me, sweetheart  
That's how fast she'll leave you  
I won't say I told you so - no  
Cause Charlie knows best!  
So if she's such a dreamboat  
Go and put her to the test!” sang Helsa. 

“Mom, wait!” Charlie exclaimed.

“If she's lying  
Don't come crying  
Mother knows best!” Helsa finished, before disappearing into the darkness.

Charlie gazed down at the crown in her hands. She heard footsteps, and quickly put it into the satchel. She immediately hid the satchel behind a tree.

“I’m back!” Vaggie called. “This’ll sound like a weird question, but am I going to get super strength in my hand or something?” she asked, before noticing the look on Charlie’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah! I was just thinking, that’s all,” Charlie replied.

“Oh okay. You can tell me if anything is up, alright?” Vaggie asked.

“I know,” Charlie nodded, before glancing at the tree. 

The two of them began putting wood into the fire. Vox, Velvet, and Helsa watched from the distance. Velvet started to leave their hiding place, but Helsa put a hand on her shoulder. “Just wait,” she stated. “After all, revenge is a dish best served cold,” she grinned.


	8. I See the Light

The next morning, Vaggie woke up and saw Husk standing over her. He seemed angry, and was dripping wet. “Oh…...hey,” Vaggie said.

Seconds later, Charlie woke up to the sound of Vaggie screaming. She saw the horse dragging her away by the foot. “Hey! Put her down!” Charlie shouted.

She grabbed Vaggie’s wrists and pulled. Soon Vaggie was free, but Husk had her boot in his mouth. He began charging towards Vaggie, but Charlie stood in the way. “Hey! Easy boy. Just calm down, okay? Easy,” Charlie said.

Husk decided to listen due to Charlie’s kind demeanour. “Good! Now sit,” Charlie said. Husk obeyed once again. “Now drop the boot.” 

Husk did as he was told, and Charlie smiled. “Aww. You’re a good boy,” she said, before petting the horse. “Are you tired from chasing that silly girl everywhere?” she asked, causing Husk to nod. “Nobody appreciates you, huh?”

“What are you doing? That horse is an asshole!” Vaggie exclaimed.

“Oh, he was just in a bad mood. He seems like a real sweetheart. Isn’t that right…” Charlie began, before noticing the name written on the horse’s saddle. “Husker.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Vaggie muttered.

“So….Husk. Today is a really big day. The biggest day of my life. So could you please try not to get Vaggie arrested?” Charlie asked. “Pretty please? Just for today, then you can chase each other all you want. Okay?”

Vaggie sighed and held out her hand, but Husk looked away.

“It’s also my birthday. Y’know...just wanted to mention that,” Charlie added.

Husk conceded and let Vaggie shake his hoof. Charlie smiled, then she began walking. As soon as her back was turned, Husk punched Vaggie in the stomach. “FUCK!” she shouted.

Soon, the group was walking toward the kingdom. Charlie could barely contain her excitement, and Vaggie found her enthusiasm endearing. Vaggie noticed one of her wanted posters hanging up, so she tore it. When she did, Husk gave her a look. The two of them started fighting again, but Razzle and Dazzle motioned for them to stop. Vaggie and Husk sighed, then they simply shoved one another.

Charlie headed into the kingdom, and she was instantly in awe of everything around her. She started walking around to get a better look at everything, but her long hair was being stepped on and getting caught in things. Vaggie noticed a group of little girls braiding each other’s hair, so she got them to braid Charlie’s. 

Soon, they’d finished braiding Charlie’s hair and placing flowers in it. Charlie twirled around happily. “It’s amazing!” she exclaimed. Vaggie smiled and blushed as she looked at her, making Husk roll his eyes.

The group continued walking through the village. Vaggie had gotten Charlie a flag with the sun on it, Charlie made an incredible chalk drawing of the sun, they hid from guards and shared cupcakes, and they went to the library. Charlie spotted a mural of the royal family, and she gazed at the baby in the picture. There was something familiar about her, but she had no idea what. 

Charlie was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a nearby band playing music. She smiled and began dancing, then she pulled other people into the circle to dance as well. She noticed Vaggie standing off to the side and motioned for her to join in. Vaggie shook her head, but Husk pushed her into the circle anyway.

Vaggie began dancing with the others, but she never got a chance to dance with Charlie. Finally, just as the song ended, Vaggie and Charlie wound up in each other's arms. They smiled at one another and didn’t say a word.

Once it was dark, Charlie and Vaggie got into a rowboat. Vaggie started paddling away from the dock, but she looked back at Husk standing there. “Husk!” she shouted, before tossing a bag of apples at his feet.

Husk eyed them suspiciously. “Relax, I bought them,” Vaggie said. With that reassurance, Husk started to eat them. “Most of them,” added Vaggie.

Vaggie started rowing again, making their boat go further away from the dock. “Where are we going?” Charlie asked.

“If this is the best day of your life, you’re going to need a good seat,” Vaggie replied.

Their boat was far enough to see the entire kingdom, and no one else was around for miles. Charlie’s eyes widened at the view, then she let out a small sigh. “Are you okay?” Vaggie asked.

“I’m just a little nervous,” Charlie replied.

“How come?” Vaggie asked.

“I’ve been looking out of a window for eighteen years, just imagining what those lights would be like in the person. But what if it’s not everything I’ve been dreaming of?” asked Charlie.

“It will be,” Vaggie replied.

“What do I do if it is? What happens next?” Charlie asked.

“You get to go find a new dream,” Vaggie answered.

Charlie smiled, and the two of them looked towards the sky, waiting for the lanterns to fly. 

Meanwhile, Queen Lilith and King Lucifer were getting ready to light the first lantern. It pained them to do this every year. Each year, it was a reminder of how they lost their little girl, and that she may never come home again. They put on brave faces, went onto the balcony, and released their lantern into the sky. Everyone else in the kingdom followed, releasing their own lanterns into the sky.

Charlie watched in awe from their boat as the lanterns lit up the night sky.

“All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you,” she thought.

Vaggie held two lanterns and smiled at Charlie. “So...want to let them go?” she asked.

“Yes!” Charlie exclaimed, before pausing. “Oh, wait. I want to give you something too.” She held up Vaggie’s satchel. “I know, I know. I should’ve given it back earlier. I was just scared. But now I’m not scared anymore. Know what I mean?” she asked.

Vaggie smiled and put the satchel down. “I’m starting to,” she said.

Charlie smiled at her, and the two of them released their lanterns. The lanterns stayed near each other as they joined the others in the sky.

“All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go,” Vaggie thought, before she held Charlie’s hands.

“And at last I see the light,” they sang.

“And it's like the fog has lifted,” Vaggie sang. 

“And at last I see the light,” they repeated.

“And it's like the sky is new,” sang Charlie.

“And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you,” they finished.

Vaggie cupped Charlie’s cheek, and the two of them leaned in for a kiss. However, Vaggie stopped when she spotted Vox and Velvet on the shore, carrying a bright lantern.

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah! I’m fine,” Vaggie replied, not wanting Charlie to get worried. “I just have to take care of something really fast.”

Vaggie rowed them over to the shore, then she stepped out and grabbed the satchel. “Everything is fine, I promise,” she said.

An uneasy feeling came over Charlie, but she nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ll be right back,” Vaggie said, before walking away.

Charlie, Razzel, and Dazzle watched her go. “She’ll be back,” Charlie said. She could only hope Vaggie had been telling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a cover of Charlie and Vaggie singing I See The Light, so I decided to send the link!
> 
> https://youtu.be/n8xz6Y63N9c


	9. Now I’m the Bad Guy

Vaggie across the shore. She spotted Vox sitting near a boat of his own. “Uh hey. I was uh...I was wondering where you guys were,” she said. “I just wanted to say that the crown is all yours. I don’t need it anymore.”

Vaggie tossed the satchel at Vox’s feet, then turned to leave. However, Velvet blocked her way. “Are you holding out on us again, Vaggie?” she asked.

“What are you talking about?” Vaggie asked.

“We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown,” Vox replied, as he began walking over to them. “We want the girl.”

At those words, a look of terror crossed Vaggie’s face. 

Later, Charlie was standing by her rowboat. She smiled when she saw a figure in the distance. “Vaggie! Hi! I almost thought you took the crown and ran off,” she said. 

As the figure came closer, Charlie realized it was actually two people; Vox and Velvet. “She did,” Vox stated.

“What?” Charlie asked, her eyes widening. “She’d never do that.”

“Well obviously she did,” Velvet grinned, as she pointed to a sailboat on the water.

Charlie looked closely, and she saw Vaggie with her hands on the wheel. “Vaggie!” Charlie called, but the other girl didn’t respond. 

“It was a killer deal. A crown for the bitch with magic hair,” said Velvet.

“How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?” Vox asked, as he pulled out a sack. 

“No!” Charlie screamed. She started to run away, but her hair got caught on a branch. As she tried to pull herself free, she heard noises. 

“CHARLOTTE!” a familiar voice called.

“Mom?” Charlie whispered.

She pulled herself free and walked back, only to see Helsa standing over Vox and Velvet’s unconscious bodies. “Charlie! I’m so glad you’re okay!” Helsa exclaimed.

“Mom!” Charlie smiled. She ran over to Helsa and gave her a hug.

“You aren’t hurt or anything, are you?” Helsa asked.

“No, no, I’m okay. I’m so happy to see you. How did you know I was here?” Charlie asked.

“I felt awful for that shit I said the other night. I was just worried about you! So, I followed you here. I saw those bastards try to attack you, so I had to teach them a lesson,” Helsa replied. “Let’s go before they wake up.”

Helsa walked off. Charlie followed her, but she gave one last look at Vaggie’s boat. Charlie couldn’t believe she was stupid enough to believe that Vaggie loved her. She ran over to Helsa, crying. 

“Mom...Mom, you were right. I’m such a fucking idiot. I should have listened to you,” she said.

“I know, sweetie. But we can’t change the past. Now let’s go back to the tower. Where it’s safe,” Helsa replied.

Charlie nodded, and the two of them walked into the forest.

Meanwhile, Vaggie’s boat hit against the castle dock. She was unconscious, and her wrists and the crown were tied to the steering wheel. Two guards spotted her. “It’s the crown!” one shouted.

Vaggie slowly woke up. “Charlie?” she asked.

Guards began running on her boat, causing her to scream. Husk heard from the dock he was sitting on, so he walked over to see what it was. He saw Vaggie being dragged away by the castle guards. “Charlie! CHARLIE!” Vaggie screamed. Husk ran off to go find help.

The next morning, Vaggie was in her cell, pacing anxiously. She stopped when Alastor, and two other guards, Mimzy and Rosie, opened the door. “Let’s be on our way, dear,” he smiled.

“Where are we going?” Vaggie asked. Alastor didn’t answer, but the realization dawned on her. She was getting executed. “Oh….” 

Back at the tower, Helsa unbraided Charlie’s hair. “Done! It’s like it never happened. Go get yourself cleaned up, I’m making apple pie,” she said. 

Helsa started to walk out of the bedroom, but she noticed the downcast look on Charlie’s face. “I warned you. I tried to tell you. The world is a dark, selfish, and cruel place. If it even finds a little bit of sunshine, it fucking destroys it,” Helsa stated, before she left the room. 

Charlie sat on her bed, gazing down at the sun flag Vaggie got for her. Razzle and Dazzle tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Charlie laid down and stared up at the murals she painted around her room. 

Just then, Charlie realized something. She looked at the sun on her flag, and noticed the same shape in a painting on her wall. She thought it might’ve just been a coincidence, since she had never seen that sun before yesterday. However, she began seeing the sun in all of the paintings. 

Then, the memory hit her like a bus. She remembered that when she was a baby, she had a mobile with that sun on it. She remembered that it wasn’t Helsa by her crib, but a blonde couple. She remembered how familiar the baby looked in the mural with King Lucifer and Queen Lilith. She remembered how perfectly the crown fit on her head. Everything was starting to come together….

Elsewhere, Vaggie’s hands were tied, and Mimzy and Rosie were leading her to her execution. Vaggie noticed Vox and Velvet in a cell. She slammed into the two guards, disorienting them, then she ran over to the cell.

“How did you know about her?! Tell me, you rotten son of a bitch!” Vaggie yelled, as she grabbed Vox by the collar.

“It wasn’t us! It was the old lady!” Vox exclaimed.

“Old lady…” Vaggie repeated.

Mimzy and Rosie grabbed her by the arms and started leading her away again. “You don’t get it! She’s in trouble!” Vaggie shouted.

Back at the tower, Helsa realized that Charlie had been quiet for a while. “Charlie?” she called. “Charlie, what the hell are you doing?” 

Charlie stepped out of her room, breathing heavily. “I’m the lost princess,” she muttered.

“Sweetie, we talked about this. I can’t understand you when you mumble like that,” Helsa stated.

“I am the lost princess, aren’t I?” asked Charlie. 

Helsa couldn’t answer; she was too shocked that Charlie had actually figured it out. Charlie glared at her. “Did I fucking stutter?” she asked.

Helsa quickly regained her composure. “Don’t talk to me that way! And do you even hear how fucking stupid you sound? Why would you ask such a dumb question?” she asked. 

“It was you! It was all you!” Charlie yelled.

“Listen here, you ungrateful little shit. Everything I ever did was to protect you,” Helsa stated.

“I spent my whole life hiding from people who would use me for my power, but I should have been hiding from you!” Charlie shouted.

“Where would you go? She won’t be there for you,” Helsa said, making Charlie’s eyes widen.

“What did you do to Vaggie?” she asked.

“That criminal is getting hanged for her crimes,” Helsa answered. 

Charlie gasped. “Vaggie!” she exclaimed.

“Calm down, sweetie. It’s okay. This is the way things are supposed to be,” Helsa said. She reached to pat Charlie’s head, but Charlie grabbed her wrist. 

“No! You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me. And I’ll never let you use my hair again!” Charlie shouted. 

Helsa broke free of Charlie’s grip, and when she stepped back, it caused a mirror to fall over. Charlie glared at Helsa one last time, then walked off.

“You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I’m the bad guy,” Helsa said. She would not let Charlie go without a fight. She kept her here for eighteen years, and she easily believed she could keep Charlie here for the rest of her life.


End file.
